<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Humans Stink by Higuchimon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830690">Humans Stink</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon'>Higuchimon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon Savers | Digimon Data Squad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, Mahjong Tiles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:22:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ikuto’s got the same opinion on humans and their world – they stink.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Humans Stink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Title:</b>  Humans Stink<br/><b>Characters:</b>  Ikuto||<b>Ship:</b>  N/A<br/><b>Chapters:</b>  1-1||<b>Words:</b>  500<br/><b>Genre:</b>  General||<b>Rated:</b>  G<br/><b>Challenge:</b>  Diversity Writing:  Digimon Savers/Xros Wars/Hunters:  A57, 500; Mahjong Tiles<br/><b>Notes:</b>  This takes place in episode 21.  Also, I’vw had this prompt since 2017.<br/><b>Summary:</b>  Ikuto’s got the same opinion on humans and their world – they stink.</p><hr/><p>	<i>Humans stink.</i>  Ikuto sat with his arms wrapped around his knees, trying not to miss Falcomon and the Digital World, and doing a very bad job of it.  He wanted to go <i>home</i>.  He wanted to never see humans again for as long as he lived.  He wanted - 
</p>
<p>	He wanted to not be here.  In this world that might have been where he was born but it wasn’t where he belonged, not anymore.  He didn’t even want to think about being born there.  
</p>
<p>	This place stunk, in more ways than he had words for.  The trip to the mountains had sort of been interesting – he’d seen so many things that he’d never seen before and wasn’t really sure what they were.  And the mountains themselves didn’t stink quite as badly as this city did.  
</p>
<p>	He rubbed his nose.  He wanted to smell the Digital World again, to be bale to roam wherever he wanted, and not have to worry about <i>humans</i> wrecking it all.  Humans never understood.  Humans hurt anything and everything, just because they could.  And they wanted him to be one of them?  
</p>
<p>	That wasn’t ever going to happen.  It didn’t matter what blood was in his veins.  What mattered was his heart – and his heart was that of a Digimon.  
</p>
<p>	He didn’t want to think about the tears that slipped down his cheeks.  Falcomon would have wiped them away if he were there.  But it was also better for Falcomon to not be with him.  
</p>
<p>	He missed the Digital World but it didn’t miss him.  It wanted nothing more to do with him.  
</p>
<p>	<i>Not one or the other… </i>  Ikuto considered himself a proud Digimon warrior for so long that he really didn’t know how else to think of himself.  There had been so many times he’d stared into a mirror or a lake or the walls of Infinity Ice Ridge and wondered why he didn’t have horns or a tail or wings or something, something so he wouldn’t look so painfully <i>human</i>.
</p>
<p>	He’d hoped for a while that at some point perhaps Mercurimon would use his great power to give him some of those features.  Even a tiny pair of horns would have been nice.  But either he’d never earned it or Mercurimon couldn't do it. He somewhat preferred to think Mercurimon couldn’t do it, not that he wouldn’t have.  
</p>
<p>	Ikuto didn’t want to be human.  Humans hadn’t done anything for him except hurt him and the people that he cared about.  First they killed Yukidaramon and then they’d attacked his – his – his – those people.  The ones who’d given birth to him.  The ones who stared at him in disbelief when they’d met him, as if they’d never expected to see him.
</p>
<p>	They weren’t his parents.  They couldn’t be his parents – because that would get them hurt too.  
</p>
<p>	<i>Lost my real mom already.  I don’t want to lose another one.</i>  So if he never had them, he could never lose them in the first place.
</p>
<hr/><p><b>The End</b>
</p>
<p><b>Notes:</b>  I rewatched a good chunk of Savers to inspire me.  Ikuto is very confused at this point.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>